A long term goal of this project is to find an appropriate phase transition conditions for a polymer or gel to be in a stable frozen state which can mimic biological functions such as molecular recognition and catalysis. We use Raman and Infrared absorption techniques to understand molecular interactions among various functional groups and how they influence phase transition in gels.